What Was Said vs What Was Meant
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Sometimes we say things we don't mean, and sometimes we mean things we never say. And sometimes we say things and mean so much more. /Various pairings. 1) RegulusBarty 2) DracoGinny 3) RemusTonks
1. BartyRegulus

**This is for Paula because BartyReg.**

* * *

Regulus says "I love you, Barty."

But what he means is _I love the taste of nicotine on your skin and the way the smoke curls from between your lips the split second before you smile. I need to feel your kisses blaze their way down my spine like cigarette burns to remind me that this is a fucking mistake. I need the way you adore me. _

He means _It's so convenient, the way you just won't go away. I'm addicted to hurting people who get too close, but that's never bothered you before and don't say I didn't warn you._

He means _God help you, Barty, because I surely can't_.

* * *

Regulus says, "I love you, Barty."

But what he means is _I'm going mad and I need your straightjacket embrace, need you to squeeze the smoke from lungs to remind me how to breathe again. You always hold on too tight but some nights I need an excuse to keep from taking a leap from a parapet. You always hold on too tight, and I'm grateful._

He means _I've lost all sense of direction so I will go where you lead me. I'll take any Mark you think is worthy of me._

He means _Burn me to the ground. I dare you._

* * *

Regulus says "I love you, Barty."

But what he means is _Kiss me so I have a reason to close my eyes. I don't want to see the blood on my hands, and I'm addicted to your brand of fearlessness. I don't want to hear the screams at night so whisper my name like a prayer that won't end. I don't want this to end._

He means _Press me into the mattress and move to the music of my heartbeat. I hope you don't mind that it skips sometimes._

He means _Don't let me do this alone._

* * *

Regulus says, "I love you, Barty."

What he means is _I'm dying for you to love me back._

What he means is _I'm dying for a chance to make this right._

What he means is… irrelevant.


	2. DracoGinny

**I decided I really like this theme so I'm continuing this. ;)**

**For Amber because Drinny is perfect.**

* * *

Ginny says, "Piss off, Malfoy."

But what she means is _I don't think before I speak and I shatter promises like a giant in a china shop. I'm too easily provoked and you know every button to push. I wouldn't have it any other way. _

What she means is _This could be a glorious disaster and I'm already counting all the possible casualties. Blood traitors like me have to think of these things, you know._

What she means is_ I hope you think I'm worth the trouble._

* * *

Ginny says, "Piss off, Malfoy."

But what she means is _You are the thorn in my side I don't think I could live without. You're a necessary pain, a wound that just won't heal and I've been bleeding all the reasons why we shouldn't be. I don't think I'll ever bleed myself to death._

What she means is _I want to kiss that goddamn smirk off your face. I truly wish I didn't._

What she means is _You have a lot more nerve than I gave you credit for to go loving somebody like me._

* * *

Ginny says, "Piss off, Malfoy."

But what she means is _I dare you to look me in my hurricane eyes and tell me my damage is beautiful. Rummage through the wreckage of my ribcage and tell me I have something worth salvaging. Tell me I'm not irreparable._

She means _I'm sick of fighting so unclench my fists because I've forgotten how. Lace your fingers with mine and we can smile over how they fit each other perfectly._

She means _Don't give up just yet._

* * *

Ginny says, "Piss off, Malfoy."

What she means is _Come a little closer._

What she means is _I'm ashamed to admit that I'm scared._

What she means is anything but what she says.


	3. RemusTonks

**This is for Camp Potter- Campfire Songs. Lyrics: _You say "Too late to start with your heart in a headlock. You know you're better than this."_ - Imogen Heap.**

**For Allie**

* * *

Remus says, "I'm too old for this, Tonks."

But what he means is _I've seen too much of the world and I hope you never know the pain that I have known. I hope you grow old, but never grey and that you'll wear your hair pink until your dying day. I hope you find someone to deserve you._

He means _You are sunshine, bright and warm and everything I'm not. The full moon holds me captive, binding me with chains made of shadows I can never catch. I never said that this was fair. Life isn't fair so leave me be._

He means _Don't listen to an old fool like me._

* * *

Remus says, "I'm too old for this, Tonks."

But what he means is _I want to believe that you are too young and naïve to want me. I want you to stay young and whole and a thousand shades of spring. Winter's coming soon so don't be surprised when the frost begins to bite. It always does._

He means _You stumble over your own feet and I want to be there to catch you every time but I can't promise. My love is clumsy so I hope you can forgive me. _

He means _My hands have been empty for far too long._

* * *

Remus says "I'm too old for this, Tonks."

But what he means is _There is a side of me that can never love you, a side of me that doesn't know the meaning of the word. He's made me old and bitter and you don't know what you're asking. You don't know what you're asking, and I'm afraid of what my answer will be. _

He means _You say you're shatterproof, but you underestimate my ability to fuck everything up. I'll be the death of you yet. Just wait and see._

He means _I'm apologizing in advance._

* * *

Remus says "I'm too old for this, Tonks."

But what he means is _I'm running out of excuses._


End file.
